Oh what a NIGHT!
by jimi18
Summary: Damon and Bonnie experience a night


This is going to be just a one shot, thought up when I was walking to the train station (not that it has anything to do with this) I had my iPod on and single ladies came on and a little glimmer of an idea formed.

I don't own anything!

Oh what a NIGHT!

Lent against the bar in the newest and hottest place to be in the area were the two most gorges guys that had ever been seen. They were watched by both the men and the women. The women wanted them and the men wanted to keep hold of their own girl friends.

The two men at the bar were the Salvatore brothers. Two single Salvatore brothers. Last week both brothers had been very much attached until a little slip of the tongue and everything came crashing down. Elena and Stefan had been discussing wedding plans when Elena asked Stefan a question he answered, but instead of saying that he didn't mind as long as Elena was happy, he had said that he didn't care what she did. Such a simple slip of the tongue and the almighty argument that followed meant Stefan was now wearing Elena's engagement ring on his chain. She had thrown it at him in her last fit of rage before she stormed off. That was over a week ago and she had refused to listen to him, take his calls. His flowers were returned (minus the heads). He was at breaking point; all he wanted was Elena, the love of his life, his soul back. But NO that wasn't happening.

Damon in the mean time had managed to upset his girlfriend as well defending Stefan, why he even bothered Stefan didn't know. It was obvious that Bonnie was always going to side with Elena and then Damon had made some remark about snacking and the witch had brewed up a storm so bad that the town was without electric for 2 hours and Damon was home, drenched and single. Damon hadn't talked to Bonnie since and Damon didn't chase after anyone, not even a very sexy, cute witch that could turn him on with a look or a slight move that could cause him to lose control. Damon was a cool controlled sexy vampire not a love sick teenager,

Damon had the idea that they needed to go and find some fresh blood so to speak. Stefan needed to start looking for a new love and Damon needed a fresh meal, he had been spoilt for a while now with his daily dose, sometimes two or three times a day dose a fresh delicious witch's blood, nothing quite had the same flavour.

As the brothers scanned the room, Stefan caught a flash of pure spun blond silk, followed by a shimmering red curl. No it couldn't be, Stefan looked over a Damon, had he seen it to? Damon had a stunned look on his face; yes he had seen it too.

All of a sudden Beyonce's Single Ladies (put a ring on it) came on and the dance floor was filled with hot sexy women. Two were drawing more attention than the rest, Damon and Stefan moved from their place at the bar, Damon let out a low growl, these goons's were staring at his witch! Stefan stood there unable to move as he watched the love of his life put her all into dancing with her best friend. They made quite a sight on the dance floor, both cheerleaders they instinctually knew how to move and show of their bodies without it being sleazy. The contrast between the two also made it a striking image.

Elena was tall, slim with waist length silky blond hair, against the black of the lace dress she was wearing and the golden tan, with the ocean blue eyes. Bonnie was petit and as graceful as Elena, but with fiery red curls that cascaded down her back, she had worn a tight emerald green dress. Stefan and Damon could only watch on with every other man in the room as the two best friends moved in perfect synchronization together.

By the time the song had finished, the crowd of men had moved in on the girls. Damon was ready to suck the next person dry that came near Bonnie. Without even trying she had turned Damon on so much that he was struggling to keep composure of his features and of his trousers! The girls hadn't even noticed the brooding brothers watching them. They headed to the bar to get some water; it had been hot work dancing.

Stefan headed over to speak to Elena, when she saw him she didn't even say anything. Just threw herself at him. For all her bravado the past week the only thing she had wanted to do was go back to Stefan and tell him she loved him. As soon as she saw him she knew it was going to be alright. She kissed him for all her worth. Stefan untangled her arms from his neck and Elena looked upset until she saw what he was doing. He took her ring of the chain he was wearing and put it firmly back on her finger. The wedding was back on in a matter of minutes; unfortunately the bridesmaid and best man were still not speaking. Bonnie stood behind Elena and Damon stood behind Stefan. All they did was bore holes in one another.

A guy that had been watching Bonnie and Elena on the dance floor now saw a window of opportunity and headed for Bonnie as it looked like her friend had meet some guy, now he could see if he could get her to come outside with him and practice a few of those moves in the alley way behind the club. Little did the guy know that not only could Bonnie read his mind but so could a hot headed and now very jealous vampire. As the guy reached Bonnie, Damon moved to stand behind her. Bonnie wasn't surprised she knew Damon had a possessive streak. The guy looked at Damon but decided to give it a go anyway, if he could just get her on her own.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"No thanks" Bonnie replied, thankful that Damon was letting her deal with this by herself, she was single after all but it was good to know that he was watching her back.

"Come on, just one drink"

That was when the guy made the fatal error and grabbed at Bonnie. His hand dug into the soft flesh of her upper arm.

"Let her go, and I may let you live" Damon said to the guy, though Bonnie seriously doubted that even if he let her go he would live through the night.

"And who are you?" the guy said with all the arrogance of somebody very stupid.

"Her boyfriend, soon to be husband"

With that there was a loud sound of breaking glass as three people all dropped there drinks. Stefan, Elena and Bonnie just stood there opened mouthed looking at Damon.

"She didn't act attached on the dance floor and I don't see a ring on her finger"

"She should be able to dance how she wants. And the ring is arriving tomorrow, not that it's any of your business"

The guy the backed off. Damon turned around to face the other three,

"Is that alright with you Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"Which bit, getting a ring or getting married soon?" Bonnie smiled at Damon and his whole world fell into place, the only person he was ever meant to be with was Bonnie, he knew that now. His soul mate.

"Both, we can look for ring's tomorrow and maybe beet the others down the aisle in say a week?"

"A week! I haven't said yes yet! You haven't asked me yet!"

Damon got down on one knee in the club "Bonnie will you please marry me?"

It was the please that did it, Damon never said please. She flung her arms around him. "Yes please I would love to be Mrs Damon Salvatore and a week will be fine by me" Bonnie kissed Damon with everything that he had.

The four left the club having a lot of making up to do that should be done in private.

Damon barely gave Bonnie time to say good night to the other two, he had been the driver tonight which meant that he hadn't been able to touch Bonnie on the drive home, and she had always had strict hands on the wheel policy when he was driving. He could smell her scent all the way home and his jeans had become very tight. A week without him being inside Bonnie was just too long, why had he been so stupid to think he could last a life time, he didn't know.

Bonnie was pulled out of the car and her legs around Damon's waist as he ran up the stairs. The door hadn't clicked shut before she was slammed against it. Within seconds her dress was in shreds on the floor, the price of loving a vampire, clothes didn't last very long. Damon's mouth was on Bonnie, everywhere he could, he sucked her taught nipples through the lace of her emerald green bra, and they strained against the lace for him. He pulled his mouth away and kissed Bonnie hard, punishing both of them for spending the week apart. He ripped his own clothes off whilst Bonnie was pinned to the door by his body he then pushed away her panties and plunged two fingers into warm tight wet pussy. He groaned when he felt how wet she was for him.

"God Bonnie, you're dripping wet, just for me" and with that he took his two fingers out of her, Bonnie moaned and her head rolled back. "Look at me" Damon said Bonnie opened her eyes and watched him lick his fingers clean of all her juices. Damon then kissed Bonnie hard letting her taste herself on him. He pulled the lace of her bra away and looked at her breast. He lowered his head and began to suck on one and he pulled and twisted the other causing Bonnie the most amazing sensations. Bonnie bucked her hips she wanted Damon throbbing inside of her, pumping into her and claiming her. Seconds later Damon had thrust into her filling her completely. His mouth was on hers mimicking the thrust of his body into her, his fingers were pulling and twisting her over sensitive nipples, Bonnie could feel herself coming. She screamed his name wildly as she tightened around him and milked him. He spent himself at almost the same time screaming her name. They were hot and sweaty. They moved to the bed and switched positions several more times that night, the last time exchanging blood. They lay back on the bed.

"The only good thing about a break up is the makeup sex after!"Bonnie panted

"Yea but can we please skip the break up in future and head straight for the sex" Damon said

"Deal" Bonnie said and pushed him on to his back to give him the ride of his life.

Damon didn't forget and the next day Bonnie had a beautiful emerald ring the same colour as the dress she had worn the night before and a week later the stood on the edge of a cliff at sunset with Stefan and Elena as witnesses to them becoming husband and wife.

Hope you all enjoyed, this is the first sex scene that I have ever written so sorry if it wasn't up to much. Radical times is still on the go. I have a very busy week, but there should be another chapter by the weekend.


End file.
